The Heist Begins
The Heist Begins is a mission in Just Cause 3. It's the second and last mission of the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Introduction Mission briefing on the in-game map: "One score. Two prizes: a treasure of portable Bavarium shields and the all-powerful eDEN Spark. Four accomplices, each with their own jobs to do. Now that they have liberated the Satellite Stations, Rico, Annika, Sheldon and Looch are ready to attempt their heist on the Stingray base." Walkthrough Annika tells people what to do, because in her own words, she's "the brains, clearly". Tom has to monitor Black Hand communications. Looch is in on "boat support duty", meaning that he drives the Rocket Boat and covers the action if needed. Rico will go in alone and is warned that there will be no rescue if he's in trouble. Rico will have to deactivate the "Atmospheric Modulator", which destroys anything that approaches the Stingray, and then steal the eDEN Spark. Once that's done, the plan is for the others to show up and steal some Bavarium-devices. At the end of her briefing Annika asks for watches to be synchronized and for the team to meet at 22:00. At this point the player gets control of Rico. You're on a CS Powerrun 77, equipped with one of the generators you stole in the previous mission. Drive it to the Stingray. Along the way, the Black Hand will ask Rico to identify himself and Tom advises Rico to say that he's transporting supplies for a "Code Fuchsia". The Black Hand instruct Rico to go to "Dock 1". The Black Hand guy also thanks Rico for the delivery, because he's very bored of reading eDEN Corporation laboratory reports. While approaching the dock, the generator explodes and the ships health begins to quickly deteriorate. Rico asks Looch if a generator explosion is a normally a good sign in Russia, to which Looch responds that it's very bad. Soon the boat explodes and you'll have to Grapple to the dock. Annika calls and tells you to go to plan B. Dive under the giant door and swim ahead. Soon you can swim up and enter the base. Once in the base, you'll notice that there's a lot of signals from nearby Eden Callaghan tapes. Some of those tapes can easily be found, but others are behind closed blast doors which have to be hacked, or entered from the other side. The mission area here will remain open after the mission, so you can return for them later if needed. You'll be instructed by yellow markers to approach certain doors and hack-able consoles to progress the mission. Some rooms have Black Hand soldiers stationed in them, but they should be nothing to worry about if you use all possible corners as cover when needed. During the mission those soldiers keep respawning, so you can't really empty the rooms of them. You may also notice that there are dead bodies of eDEN lab workers, janitors and security guards lying around. At one larger room Rico has to "restore power to the control room". To do this, you must walk to a computer at the far end of a room full of lightning and push a button. The lightning is obviously unhealthy to Rico, so it's advised to destroy the red-marked objects in the ceiling that shoot lightning. Once power is restored, Eden announces that all systems are stable. This allows you to pass more blast doors and corridors and climb up a staircase. Yellow objective markers will guide the way throughout this exploration. Unfortunately, the Black Hand take notice of Eden's announcement of the stable systems and the automated voice sends troops to investigate. You will have to fight your way to a staircase, where at the top there is a hackable console leading to the "main lab". The "main lab" has a large column of science equipment in the middle, all covered with lightning, and two smaller control panels along the walls. Naturally, the Black Hand are guarding this room, so you'll have to start by killing them. Next you'll have to disable the lightning at those side control panels, so you could press buttons at them. To do this, you'll have to shoot at those electrical thingies in the ceiling again. Once both of those control panels have had their buttons pressed, you'll have to grapple your way up the large column and take the eDEN Spark from its little pedestal. Right after that you'll have to go to the opposite side of the large science column and hack a console that opens a door to the outside. There will be many red markers for Black Hand soldiers that have to be killed and for their boats that must be blown up. The purpose of this is to stall the Black Hand and act as a decoy until the rest of the team have stolen all the Bavarium devices that they're after. Annika calls this "Operation "grab the loot and get the hell out"". There's still no time limit, so you don't have to rush into danger. Practice using the eDEN Spark. If enemy helicopters show, just grapple them to any stationary object and retract them into it. The next objective is to get to the waiting Loochador boat and use it to protect the others who are driving Dame de la Mer 99 boats, loaded with loot. At first the coast seems clear, but pretty soon a fleet of Black Hand boats and helicopters pops up from the direction of the mainland. Annika is angry at Tom for not having noticed that before, because it was his job to warn of this. Drive fast to avoid gunfire from Military Corvettes and use all your Vehicle mounted weapons to defeat them. Soon Looch calls for support from The Rebellion and gets them to send boats as well as attack helicopters. This does not mean that you're safe. There will be a total of about three waves of enemy forces. If your boat gets blown up, quickly open the Rebel drop menu and call for a new one. Once the battle is over, drive to a beach near Grotta Contrabandero. Notice that the rebel support ships and aircraft are following you along the way. Looch, Annika and Rico will open the crates that should contain portable Bavarium shields to discover that they're empty. Tom has left a note, saying that he got orders from The Agency to steal them all, because it would off-set the worlds balance of power if everybody got that kind of shields. Right after that Rico is shown to eat lunch with Tom some time later. They discuss that they're each good at what they do and they should continue doing it and Rico warn Tom that if Tom should double cross him the way he did the others, then their friendship is over. Trivia *The mission takes place in day time, so it's unknown what Annika meant by wanting to meet at 22:00. Maybe that was for some part of the failed plan A. *Normally anything that approaches the Stingray explodes at about 750 meters from the middle, but this time the generator explodes at about 270 meters from the dock, which is about 350 meters from the middle. *This is the only mission where Looch appears as an NPC. *As soon as Black Hand ships come into sight, Annika blames Sheldon for providing the team with "bad" intel on the Black Hand forces. Sheldon is also surprised because he believed the ships were supposed to be on their way to South America. This may be seen as foreshadowing for Just Cause 4, because Solís is a South American country, run by the Black Hand. Gallery The Heist Begins (briefing, Annika is the brains).png|Annika SMRT? The Heist Begins (briefing, the plan).png|Annika explains the plan. The Heist Begins (Trojan Seahorse and Code Fuchsia).png|Trojan Seahorse and Code Fuchsia. The Heist Begins (swim under the door).png|Swim under the door. The Heist Begins (who owns this stuff).png|In the first room. Is this eDEN Corporation equipment, or do the Black Hand use it during lunch break? The Heist Begins (hacking a blast door).png|Hacking the first blast door. The Heist Begins (exploring the Stingray).png|Exploring the Stingray. The Heist Begins (shoot out with the Black Hand).png|Shoot out with the Black Hand. Notice the dead eDEN Corporation employees. The Heist Begins (restore power to the control room).png|Restore power to the control room. The Heist Begins (clear the lab of enemies).png|"Clear the lab of enemies". This is the main lab room. The Heist Begins (find a control panel).png|Looking up at the main lab. The Heist Begins (push the buttons here).png|Shoot at the thingies and push the buttons here. The Heist Begins (clearance level 5 required).png|Run outside. The Heist Begins (defend the base).png|Defend the base. The Heist Begins (using the Spark).png|Like shooting fish in a barrel. The Heist Begins (Tom celebrates early).png|Tom celebrates early. The Heist Begins (on their way to South America).png|On their way to South America? The Heist Begins (fleet battle, getting backup).png|Fleet battle, getting backup. The Heist Begins (we made it).png|Victory. The Heist Begins (stable Bavarium isotope).png|Bavarium has isotopes? The Heist Begins (very difficult decision).png|Very difficult decision... The Heist Begins (do what you do best).png|Do what you do best. The Heist Begins (Ricos final threat).png|Rico's final threat. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Bavarium Sea Heist Category:Just Cause 3 DLC Missions